


Natasha's Hot Friend

by depressingbrew



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cosplay, Feminization, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Panties, Pokemon - Freeform, Quickies, i did just tag quickies for jokes, what do even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressingbrew/pseuds/depressingbrew
Summary: Bucky is a Sheild agent and longtime friend of Natasha Romanov, and they take Halloween very seriously.





	Natasha's Hot Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote at Halloween. I struggled with the tags so help. And the title. God, I just found this randomly in my drive and was like huh this is kind of good where it is.

Bucky checked himself in the mirror one more time. The white mini skirt hugged his ass in ways that he’d never get another garment to do again. 

“We’re going to be late c’mon!” Clint yelled, through the head of the giant fursuit.

Natasha walked out with a seamless periwinkle wig, and Bucky understood why she was so good at her job- because she looked like a man in ways that he couldn’t.

Now there could be plenty of reasons for Nat to be a man, Bucky to look like a stripper and Clint to look like a furry (Bucky secretly thought he might be one anyway). 

“I think we’re going to win,” Nat said looking Bucky up and down. “Let's go.” She said instantly making the two men huddle near the elevator. As soon as they arrive on the correct floor they could hear the music and the talking. 

“Team Rocket?” Said a familiar voice, that only could be of Tony Stark.

“Ah, so that's why you wanted the flesh cover… well, Barnes, I have to say you are a very convincing Jessie.”    
“Ohoho thank you.” He said in the eeriest Jessie impression he could do because he knew that was like one step over the line and would make Tony fuck off for a while. Tony was great, but like not at parties. And normally all Tony wants to do is talk about his arm.

Point being when Tony mumbled an awkward thanks for showing up then turned to Clint in the giant Meowth onesie, blinked at him, and then decided to walk away silently. Natasha was already patting him on the back in congratulations. See, they had done this every year, even before attending Stark’s lavish Halloween parties. Not the cross dressing part- but the costumes. 

Come to find out maybe Bucky should have tried this a little sooner. Something about the latex skirt was making him really feel himself. That was not something that happened very often anymore (he used to be such a little whore too). This wasn’t an every day want… but like… it was nice to dress up. That's what he liked about Halloween, nobody gave a fuck how kinky you got. Even at a Stark party. 

Bucky really didn’t know many people other than Stark himself Nat and Clint, being a shield agent- and a techie of that. But before the Assassin Twin’s big adventures coronation, he worked with them on most cases, although he met Natasha first- he was bound to meet Clint. Before Stark’s party became a welcome invite, they used to just hit a club (they didn’t even talk about the attempted shield Halloween party). Nat had always been his best friend, but he was happy to run in different circles from the rest of the Avengers. Most of them he’d only heard on the other side of phone calls during lunch dates, or drunk butt dialing. They made Nat relax a bit more, so he was happy for his best friend, she dropped the hardass bitch mask and let the true badass bitch come forward. 

But for Bucky, a few times a year was enough contact with that bunch. “Nat, you look great!” Said an easily recognizable voice, Bucky turned to see Steve, looking like every vampire wet dream. If only him in this costume was around during the Twilight hype, his image alone might of stopped all the vampire hate (alright he’ll admit it he's a big fan of shitty occult romance novels, like worse than Twilight 1 dollar on the Kindle store kind of books). Steve Roger’s body alone could change pop culture like it already has. He turned towards Bucky and blinked a few times. Bucky saw Natasha smirk evilly out of the corner of his eye. He was confused for only a second at the awkward exchange of secret motives, forgetting what he was wearing.

OH god.

Oh no. 

The Captain was very openly LGBTQIA+, and he had done that youtube video where a famous drag queen made him a Captain America drag look- that sure sparked some controversy. But this- the cosplay or crossplay or whatever was a new level to explain, was this drag? Yeah but not like traditional, and like a one time thing. Bucky had some intense soul searching and googling to do tonight-

“James oh my god I didn’t recognize you!” Bucky was not expecting that.

Bucky laughed awkwardly, “He’s almost better than me isn’t he?” Nat said admiring mostly her work.

“Please, only my mom and Natasha call me James,” Bucky said, collecting himself. He was surprised the Captain even remembered his name. Nat nodded agreeing with that she was odd for calling him James, her evil grin still afloat, “Call me Bucky.”   
“Oh my bad Bucky, I guess we haven’t really been formally introduced…  _ huh, Nat _ ?” There was a weird look Steve gave her, “You can call me Steve too, by the way.” Bucky was very confused.

Like his brain was stuck on Asgard confused.

He just missed something big. It wasn’t Steve checking him out, no, he saw that. It was the comment that was obviously him snarking at Nat, but why, Bucky was lost on. Also, like the last person a super or not to do that other than he ended up in the hospital, so- risky. Also the fact that Natasha had no reaction to it. 

“I guess so, we kind of met in passing.” Bucky collected his brain, was this a thing- are they a thing? Casual? No, what? She has Clint also this banter platonic, Bucky was being stupid, he knew Nat. But not always what she was doing.

“Yeah, a real pleasure to meet you.” He said now full on glaring at Natasha.    
“Did you see Clint?” She looked around and then very clumsily bumped into him while turning and dropped her prop rose. Without thinking about it- well actually thinking about how to ask her what the hell she was doing, James bent over to pick it up. “He's in a big cat costume.”   
“Thanks.” She said way too sweetly. 

“What?” He said frowning. He looked back to Steve while smoothing out his skirt to see Steve’s face bright red. And Bucky then turned to Natasha scowling more. What did she do?

“Excuse-Igottogo.” Steve was gone in a flash.

“What the fuck.” He said and Nat just giggled devilishly. “Nat.” 

She pulled him over to the side of the room, uncharacteristically read to gossip. It must have been good if it got Natasha like this.

“Alright I can’t hold it in, we may have taken him to a gay strip club and last night was feminization night. I blame Tony partially. Steve may of let it slip that he really enjoyed skirts, regardless of the gender identity beholding it.” She shrugged.   
Bucky’s mouth was open with his eyebrows raised. 

“Meaning he probably just popped one because although Pokemon is cool and nostalgic it makes no sense to someone who hasn't been around, also like he’s not the first guy to get a stiffie for Jessie, but then again he also doesn’t have any shame for it because he doesn’t know who she is,” Nat said thinking about this situation way to logically. 

Bucky’s mouth was still wide open. He had no words. No words for this woman. Such a fucking troll.

“I mean he ran to the bathroom, you can go check yourself- and hey I did this because I love you okay?” She said putting her hand on his shoulder. “And you two are fucking weirdos so I can’t just set you up on a date like normal people no- I have to make you give each other boners.” She sighed, physically shaking her head, look as sad as she could.

“I just. Really?” Was all he could muster.

Of course then, “You see cap yet?” Clint said wandering over munching on hors-d'oeuvres. “Oh, so you have, good plan Nat.” THIS WOMAN.

“Plan?”

“More of a coincidence.” She said, “Come, Clint, Bucky has some decision making to do. Be back by midnight, that's when the judging is!” She strode off, setting her rose on Clint’s plate.

“Do I still have to wear this?” He heard him saying.

“Yes.” She said before they exited his limited hearing range. 

Bucky said fuck it. If Captain America- no Steve Rogers got a boner from watching him bend over in a skirt- even if there was a chance, that Bucky out of all people... he had to double check. Bucky made his way to the large fanciful men’s bathroom, and there seemed to be only one person in there- the man himself, washing his hands with fury. Before he stepped fully into the room Steve let out a huge sigh.

“Oh hey, Steve.” Bucky pretended to be checking the careful makeup Natasha did- that was definitely rock solid on his face thanks to her setting spray of doom. It’ll take bleach to get this red shit to come off before 12 hrs.

“Oh hey there... Bucky.” He said awkwardly and robotic like, like halfway between being polite Steve Rogers and half between reverting to Captain America to deal with the uncomfortable social situation. Yeah, Nat spilled a lot of ‘tea’ because who the hell was Bucky going to tell this, his cat? 

Good thing Bucky was great in social situations where he wasn’t necessarily himself. Yeah, he found that out from soul searching, and cosplay. Bucky leaned further over the counter getting a ‘closer look’ and shot a look at Steve in the peripheral and 100% this man was staring at his ass. Lord almighty, when has Natasha ever been wrong about this kind of stuff? She may be wrong about her matchmaking abilities, but she's great at reading people in the present.

“Having a good time?” Bucky continued as if he didn’t notice.

“Oh uh yeah, not too keen on big parties.” He mumbled collecting himself more. Bucky could practically hear him chanting baseball and pineapples. Maybe he was. Maybe Bucky was crazy. 

“Yeah, I prefer smaller groups, more fun. But you know I always meet interesting people at Stark’s big shidangs so, ups and downs.” He said exaggerating his speech a bit.

“Yeah…” Steve replied. Bucky washed his hands and then his brain said fuck it once more, He’s already here sticking his ass out. He stepped over to Steve who’s sink was next to the towel dispenser and brushed his ass against the front of his pants to grab a towel and when he grabbed one to stand back he felt a pair of hands keep him from moving away. 

Bucky froze, half expecting the all American boy to remove his hands and apologize but he didn’t. He let out a deep breath that tickled the back of his neck even with the giant ugly wig which he now realized was pretty in the way. But they had bobby pinned it to town and Natasha would kill him if he messed it up to get dick- even if she instigated it. 

“So this is what you came here for?” He growled in a low voice that shot a shiver up Bucky’s spine. He looked in the giant mirror behind the counter and with every second of no response Steve’s face slid up into a smile, and he stood behind Bucky in the mirror.

“I dunno if I came here for it… moreover, I was just checking on a friend, to see if he needed any help.” He said arching his back so his ass ground further into Steve. Any efforts he made in the last few minutes had been wasted just by that.

“And if he does?” Steve said quietly in his ear.

“Well, I’m a very good friend.” 

“If this is supposed to be references to your costume, they're lost on me,” Steve said with a sigh as if Sexy Steve was eaten up by fear.

“No, Nat already said they’d be wasted on you. Plus who cares?”

“Just making sure we’re both on the same page,” Steve said grinding in a bit again. He had a small grin on his face and Bucky nearly let out a sigh of relief thinking Steve was gonna walk out.

“Oh-oh, we definitely are,” Bucky said, breath catching. He was here for some ritzy bathroom rub off with Steve Rogers. He was here if Steve Rogers wanted to do anything, like but maybe kill him. He had some sort of self preservation, you see.

Steve’s hands trailed from his thighs slowly to his cheeks to the very small… uh... well- panties he was wearing. Yeah, they were panties. “Can I?” Steve asked.

“Y-yes,” Bucky said, overwhelmed by the mirror showing him everything that was going on behind him. Steve flickered his eyes to Bucky in the mirror.

Steve then chuckled out of nowhere, “What?” Bucky said a bit annoyed.

“Can I kiss you?”   
“Let's just say everything you could want is in bounds and I’ll tell you if something isn't- no hard feelings,” Bucky said turning his head to the side. Steve, stroking his ass kissed him, Steve slowly hiked up the skirt and began rubbing all around his thighs and oh god Bucky was so hard if he was drinking this night- he would of cum already.

“If you were drinking I wouldn’t have taken it as consent,” Steve said in his ear, again, making Bucky shiver over something that probably should have been an illusion breaker, but when said in that way… oh god. Wait- fuck. He said the other thing out loud before. Shit, where is his filter? But hey, they’re so fucking right when they say consent is sexy.

Steve then began groping his dick through the panties, precum already wetting the panties where the head was. 

“Oh look at you,” Steve said slipped the panties down slowly. He still was grinding his clothed erection into his now, bare ass along with lightly stroking Bucky so he could watch them both in the mirror. “This is a good place, isn’t it.”

Bucky nodded biting his lip as Steve began to go faster. He tried to grind his ass into Steve further, Steve eventually picked up the pace. Bucky was almost ready- and they herd bustling in the hallway coming towards the bathroom, drunkenly talking. Fuck he takes back those words- this is the worst place to be defiling a national icon.

If only it were a Christmas party it would be even more ironic. 

Steve’s face turned panicked and he pulled them back first into a bathroom stall, quickly squishing against Bucky to lock the door. He sat down on the toilet to make room for the previously squash Bucky. Despite that, Bucky had to stand over his large knees anyways, so Steve simplified it all and physically pulled Bucky onto his lap, which was pretty easy with the super soldier strength. Not to mention that it was super fucking hot and Bucky didn’t understand just how much he loved the fucking manhandling. Whoever it was, was taking their sweet time with their drunken piss. Probably fell in. And of course someone else came in and the started chatting over the urinal. 

It only took a minute for Steve’s panic face to flip and go mischievous. He began trailing his fingers over the tip or down the side of Bucky’s cock. Bucky had to put his hand over his mouth because he was so fucking hard and was going to cum oh god. He tried to shake Steve’s shoulder with his other hand but his human hand did nothing to startle him. Steve just looked deviously up through his eyelashes, face turned down to watch Bucky’s agonizingly hard dick. He smiled and shifted- which didn’t help oh god no- so he was slumped down, and leaning back. Bucky and to clamp his thighs to either side of Steve- he knew Steve wouldn’t let him fall but tell horndog brain that. He then unzipped his own slacks, and pulled his own raging boner out- and oh god. 

The serum… well, it didn’t discriminate that’s for sure.

Steve took the precum now completely wetting Bucky’s dick and wiped it over himself. He began to rub their erections together. While sitting on the fucking bathroom stall toilet. The men had finally both left, hearing their conversation leave the door and muffling as they left the hallway.

“Fuck.” Bucky croaked. Steve began pumping them together in his giant fucking hand. Bucky had always been above average height and he had no small appendages but oh god he looked like a twink compared to Captain America- Steve Rogers fuck. 

It was actually kinda hotter that Steve Rogers was fucking him. 

Sure the superhero was the wet dream,-

“Bucky…” The man moaned out. 

But there was something elusive and secretive about Steve Rogers. Captain America was everyone’s wet dream because everyone knew him. He had his fair share of thoughts of Captain America getting into kinky situations- or that someone like that had to have a dark and sinful side- but Steve.

Steve was a hot guy that thought Bucky looked nice. He thought Bucky of everyone in that room… of all the hot kinky people who could give so much more- believe it, it was a Stark Party- he thought Bucky was the one who could give him what he wanted.

That was hot.

Bucky was kind of glad he and held his mouth closed because fuck he was loud- he was glad he was so fucking spaced out in his head because he would definitely be concerned about the racket he was making, funny how different people can bring out different things in you. Like fluids. Bucky’s face was so damn wet with tears of joy and sweat that he’s sure his makeup was ruined. A true test of waterproof makeup. 

Steve then leaned over to hold Bucky closer, whispering in his ear, “God damn it you’re beautiful.” That fucking did it. He felt it rippled through his spine and Bucky couldn’t remember a time he came so Fucking hard, Steve was right after, and that boy makes sure to milk them through the rest. 

It took a few minutes for Bucky to realize he just got a handjob on Steve Roger’s fine lap. It was a nice one too. “That was so fucking good,” Bucky said, still clutching on to Steve for his dear life.

He looked down and saw his underwear on the floor. Yuck. He was brought back to his stomach was covered in cum, which Steve had started to clean up. You know the bathroom is damn fancy when they have wet wipes in each stall. Or Tony had a lot of guests like him and Steve.

“Ah, the skirt-”

“Shh babe, the beauty of vinyl-” Bucky wiped it right off. The back of the fabric would be a bit stained but the team rocket uniform was white anyway.

“The boots would have been another story,” Bucky said, but then he looked up to Steve to let him know he was teasing. Steve smiled. 

“Although it’s almost midnight,” Bucky said pulling his phone out of his fake breasts. He saw Steve lick his lips and he tried not to laugh.

“Cinderella?” He said regaining himself.

Bucky laughed at this, throwing his head back. “What, I know Disney?” Steve said with a small smile.

Bucky stood up once regaining himself, “No just a Natasha who would whoop my ass if I wasn’t there for the costume contest announcement.” 

“Hmm kinky, so I presume you're not tied down- well Tony did tell me about polyamory, so not judging,” Steve said ever so casually.

Bucky shook his head with a big grin and sat back down, princess style on Steve’s lap once his costume and sticky dick was sorted out. “No, in fact, it’s been a pretty long while since I had anything lasting,” Bucky said, picking up on what this conversation was leading to, and he was 100% ready to kneel down and propose already- based on an orgasm alone. Bucky didn’t struggle… but unless he was getting all… like this… he wasn't always interested. But he had that deep belly nostalgia that Steve would easily keep that feeling alive.

“Ah, so not the relationship type?” Steve said, looking down.

“Steve Rogers, do you always dig your own grave?” Bucky said making Steve lookup, eyebrows shooting that way too, obviously startled. Bucky sighed and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and paused before giving the man a peck. In return, Steve relaxed a bit.

“Steve, how would you like to go on a date?” Bucky said with a smile. Steve blinked a few times like he couldn't believe it before his smile turned warm and kind.

“I’d really, really like that Buck.” He said almost whispering with how low his voice went. 

“Great cause I would too.” 

  
  


Steve only realized much later that when exiting the bathroom Bucky had smacked his ass, not just for sass or the fact that he really liked Steve slapping his ass in return (come later to find out), but because he had snuck his underwear in his back pocket. Steve hadn’t realized this until the end of the night. Meaning Bucky was mingling with all those people in that mini skirt bare ass naked and Steve couldn’t think of anything hotter.

So Steve texted him a picture of them saying he only found them when he got home, pretending to not know who’s they were.

Bucky texted back that it was his glass slipper.

Bucky had always been Natasha’s hot friend to Steve, he was a code monkey but there was something about the long hair. Steve had a thing for brunettes. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that most of his internal thoughts start with "Yeah".  
> I just hope this is as funny for you guys as it was for me rereading it. I mean I guess that's the point right? I do what i like I DO WHAT I WANT and also love taking ideas.


End file.
